


Plans

by there_must_be_a_lock



Series: Everything [4]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/there_must_be_a_lock/pseuds/there_must_be_a_lock
Summary: “Morning, princess,” Jensen whispers, kissing my jaw.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki/Reader
Series: Everything [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574959
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Plans

**Author's Note:**

> One of several quarantine-inspired ficlets in the Everything 'verse.

For a moment it feels like I’m still asleep, like this must be a dream; there’s soft, sweet pressure between my legs, pleasure flickering through my body and overwhelming my senses even before I can open my eyes. 

I whimper and reach blindly, and my fingers tangle in long, silky hair. Jared lets out a quiet hum of encouragement as I rock up, uncoordinated and clumsy still, rubbing myself against the slick caress of his tongue. 

“Morning, princess,” Jensen whispers, kissing my jaw. 

I feel his hand on mine, cupping Jared’s skull and urging him closer, before his fingers trail delicately up my arm and then trace the curve of my breast. I turn my head for a kiss, savoring the lazy plush slide of his lips on mine. He pinches my nipple gently, rolling in between his fingers until it’s hard and tingling, and I moan softly against his mouth, feeling the way his lips curve up in a smile. 

“I was wondering when you were gonna wake up,” Jensen murmurs, peppering kisses down my neck as he drags his hand across my chest to play with my other nipple. His guitar calluses are just rough enough, the perfect amount of friction, and in seconds the sensitive skin is pebbled and aching under his touch. 

“Do we have urgent plans? Places to be?” I ask, and the words are sarcastic but my voice comes out as a breathless whine. Jared’s working my clit with these perfect little pulses of suction, and I can already feel my thighs trembling, my belly quivering, arousal pooling and swelling and rippling up my spine. 

“Nowhere to be, but… yeah, I have some plans for you,” Jensen chuckles, his voice low and promising in my ear. “You’ve been taking your sweet time, though, I was starting to think you’d sleep half the day away.”

“Fuck, right _there_ ,” I groan, digging my heels into the bed and trying to grind up against Jared’s mouth.

“You must’ve been having a hell of a dream, you were making these _noises_ … I started playing with you, trying to see if I could make you come in your sleep, and you were just dripping all over my hand. Somebody got greedy, wanted a taste.” 

I’m so close, so ready, my entire body tensing and quaking with anticipation… but Jared’s pulling back, and I let out a wordless cry of frustration, bucking my hips, trying to get some friction on my throbbing clit. 

Jared pins my wrists to the bed, and I can feel the tickle of his breath on my inner thighs when he says, “Not yet.” 

I force my eyes open, turning to Jensen with a pleading look, but I can already tell that begging won’t help me. He’s wearing that dark, sly smile, eyes heavy-lidded and hungry as he watches me. He leans in close, nipping at my earlobe. 

“Like I said,” he growls, “I have plans for you.” 


End file.
